thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Seven Seas Episode 2 Transcript
JRO123 DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICK ---RP STARTS--- *cold open, everyone is just in the boat chilling we dont need an intro* 7:52 Dark Knight Rebirth MEANWHILE AT THE LEGION OF DOOM, BENEATH A MURKY SWAMP------------------------------------- (max) first line 7:52 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *looking down at the ocean* Seems like I'm good for another day....nothing but caaaalllmm ocean. No sharks. No fang. 7:53 JRO123 (dwayne) *sits wordless, hands clasped in front of him* Pierzina has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:53 JRO123 eeyeyyyy welcome just started 7:53 Pierzina i was eating sorry for my tardiness 7:53 JRO123 (harold) *ralphing once again* 7:53 Berryleaf hey girl 7:53 ShroomstagramUser (dj) this is kinda nice 7:53 JRO123 (harold) man, this didnt happen back and pedallin' steve's paddleboating camp 7:53 Heozaki (jo) *exercising* Motivated, we gotta do things right today 7:53 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *Conf* So other than the fact that Taylor was rude to me, I would say the first day was.. somewhat decent? 7:54 JRO123 (dwayne) what's the point. 7:54 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I gotta say you guys freaked me out a bit last night. Anything I did to get votes? :/ 7:54 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* not like I wanted to be here, around familiar faces..but I might aswell win. 7:54 Heozaki (jo) Conf: My team are not the most desirable, but hey, I can get them in shape. The kid was holding us down, so now the old man shouldn't be 7:54 JRO123 (dwayne) existence is meaningless, life is but a facade 7:55 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Ayo grandpa, stop talking to yourself like a weirdo 7:55 JRO123 (dwayne) i might as well throw myself to the sharks right now (dwayne) *sobs* 7:55 Pierzina (tom) Wow, deep. Can I steal that line for a tumblr post? 7:55 Berryleaf (bridgette) Look, I'm sorry about voting your son out Dwayne...I just thought he would be safer away from all this craziness, you know? 7:55 JRO123 (dwayne) ... (dwayne) sorry, i didnt quite catch that 7:55 Heozaki (jo) The kid was useless, yawn. 7:55 ShroomstagramUser (dj) that was his son 7:55 JRO123 (dwayne) yeah. yeah, i figured you'd say that 7:55 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Be nice now Jo. He wasn't useless. 7:56 Heozaki (jo) And this is a game for a million dollars. Are we really gonna care more about the child than the cash? 7:56 Berryleaf (bridgette) CONF: The elimination ceremony was kind of a bummer. I'm super stoked to still be here but I was really worried about making an early departure again, and while I'm happy DJ and I are still here...Dwayne is really upset, and it sucks. 7:56 Pierzina (tom) I voted him off because the fact that they put a 8 year old in a reality TV show is quite frankly CHILD ABUSE. 7:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) It's just that we treated him to much like a kid, that's all. 7:56 ShroomstagramUser (dj) what Tom said 7:56 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: They'll pay....they'll all pay. Junior, my son. I shall avenge you! DADDY'S GOIN RIGHT FOR THE JUGULAR, BABY. 7:56 Heozaki (jo) So you better get your head in the game Dwayne, because the next vote may end up being you if you're holding us down 7:56 Pierzina (tom) Anyway, now that he's gone, we can focus on the important things. 7:56 ShroomstagramUser (dj) I don't want kids getting hurt, ya dig? 7:56 Heozaki (jo) ...Just like your son. 7:57 JRO123 (dwayne) ... 7:57 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Ha. DANG! 7:57 JRO123 (dwayne) yeah. ok. (dwayne) i dont want to be a burden 7:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *In the storage area* I'll find a way, I'll sink this boat and show them all their place! 7:57 Pierzina (tom) Like making a quick stop at the MALL! (tom) Who's with me? 7:57 Heozaki (jo) *rolls eyes* 7:57 Berryleaf (Bridgette) How would we get to the mall from here? 7:58 Pierzina (tom) Um, water taxi duh... 7:58 Heozaki (jo) Your bet is as good as mine 7:58 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: I will destroy them...I WILL DESTROY them all...JUNIIOROROROrOROrORO *rips off shirt and starts pounding his chest* OOGHOFYHOTGROEROGORTERHGEFOSHG 7:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Don't you mean a speedboat? 7:58 Heozaki ...lmfao 7:58 Dark Knight Rebirth Ima laugh if he gets voted too lmao 7:58 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Conf: I don't know why but I'm starting to have a hunch that Tom might be one of those queermosexuals 7:59 Pierzina (tom) More like yacht. 7:59 Berryleaf (Bridgette) But we're already ON a yacht. 7:59 Heozaki (jo) *grabs fish* How the hell are we supposed to cook these anyway? 7:59 JRO123 (harold) so....whats new with you guys 7:59 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) this is kinda relaxing 8:00 Pierzina (tom) Oh my gosh, Bridgette. You don't have to make everything so serious. 8:00 JRO123 (harold) boy, what I wouldnt do for your iron stomach, gwen 8:00 Pierzina (tom) Missing your manfriend? 8:00 Heozaki (tammy) Well, we got one win! We just have to keep the spell of Azor and we'll all make it to the end! 8:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *pops out of the celing and drops right next to Gwen* Hey gwen how you doin' B) 8:00 JRO123 (harold) I didn't have you pegged for a sailor. thats pretty cool, ngl B) 8:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Harold........... 8:00 Berryleaf (bridgette) Me? 8:00 JRO123 (harold) yeah? 8:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Why are you complimenting a lesser specimen? 8:01 JRO123 (harold) smh, max, you got no chill 8:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I HAVE ALL THE CHILL!!! 8:01 JRO123 (harold) gotta have some chivalry my dude B) 8:01 Pierzina (tom) Mhm. What's his name? Greg? 8:02 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Uh...Geoff. 8:02 Heozaki (tammy) Harold, wanna LARP? I'll be the Queen of Ofgur and you can be a knight or something 8:02 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Why bring back something that's already dead? Power and order is what's needed in this world! 8:02 Heozaki We need the teams posted btw 8:02 Dark Knight Rebirth ur job fam 8:02 JRO123 Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max, Beth Scurvy Dogs - Scott, Dwayne, Zoey, DJ, Jo, Bridgette, Tom, Taylor 8:03 Pierzina (tom) Oh, right. :) Anyways the point is you're in a early life crisis because of your tragic hopeless romance with the dashing surfer boy who you are in a long distance relationship with. You slowly begin to go through the 7 stages of depression. Then you cheat on him. 8:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) *tanning on deck* This sunnnn is Like sooooooo nice ohmigod 8:03 JRO123 (harold) whats good, lindsay, been a while B) 8:04 Pierzina (heather) Be careful not to fry your brain even more, Lindsiot. :~) 8:04 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *shocked* What? I would never hurt my bipsy boo! 8:04 JRO123 (dwayne) *sighs* young love. I had that once. 8:04 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) 20 years ago? 8:04 Pierzina (tom) Beyonce, sweetie, I'm so sorry. 8:04 Heozaki (jo) Nice one, Scott 8:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) Hey are you insulting me Heather?! 8:04 JRO123 (dwayne) then my boy was born, and - OH GOD. JUNIORORORORORORO 8:04 Dark Knight Rebirth jro confirmed to be playing the goths next season 8:04 JRO123 (dwayne) *pounds fists on ground* 8:04 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Beyonce? 8:05 JRO123 (dwayne) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:05 Heozaki (jo) *irritated at Dwayne* 8:05 Pierzina (heather) No. I'm just pointing out your flaws in a malicious way that defames your character and makes you feel lesser than you are. 8:05 Heozaki (jo) Conf: He better not let us down. 8:05 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Um Dwayne? Are you ok? 8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) Hi.......Ha-Harold? 8:05 JRO123 (harold) woah, come on, gang, cant we all get along (dwayne) no. 8:05 Heozaki (jo) Hey, Heather. How's your scrub-filled team going? 8:05 Pierzina (heather) Shut UP, Harold. 8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) *breathes out* Oh great that's a relief @ Heather 8:06 Pierzina (heather) Also lookie here, come to wave your little white flag and beg me to allow you onto my team of all-star participants? *camera pans out to her team looking obnoxiously stupid* Because I'm afraid that Chris would allow another team switch. ^to Jo 8:07 JRO123 (harold) conf: Heather has a cruel exterior, but she and I have always gotten along. I'm thinking maybe i could drum up some sort of partnership with her, gonna need something with duncan on the team. 8:07 Berryleaf (Duncan) Hey Harold, how's the loser life treating ya? 8:07 JRO123 (harold) *scratches butt during camera pan* 8:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) *whispers to Harold* Do you Think THAT was an insult *looks visibly confused* 8:07 Heozaki (jo) No, I don't need anyone but a team run by me because why? I can do it better than you ever have! 8:08 JRO123 (harold) Duncan. >.> 8:08 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Who even says you run the team? 8:08 JRO123 (harold) it's alright. no complaints, i guess 8:08 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) when does this challenge even start? 8:08 Berryleaf (duncan) That's my name, don't wear it out. *laughs* 8:08 Pierzina (heather) Oh, really Sue Sylvester? I'm pretty sure WE'RE the ones who won the first challenge. 8:08 Berryleaf (duncan) *pushes Harold over for no reason* 8:08 Heozaki (jo) I don't see you doing anything but eating sand, dirt boy 8:08 JRO123 (chef) *is standing right behind Gwen* LeoCTallon3 has left the building. 8:09 JRO123 (chef) you're eager. good. *grins evilly* 8:09 Dark Knight Rebirth chef cosby is in the house 8:09 Heozaki (jo) We had a handicap, but that's fixed now (jo) We're gonna pound your team to the ground 8:09 JRO123 (chef) *gets out megaphone* ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS. LINE UP, ITS CHALLENGE TIME 8:09 Pierzina (heather) Really? I'd like to see you TRY. 8:09 DegrassiFTW27 (SCOTT) About time! 8:09 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Oh no.... 8:09 Heozaki (jo) *gets up in Heather's face* I don't need to try, I WILL. 8:10 JRO123 (chef) NO TALKIN WHILE IM TALKIN, BOI! 8:10 Pierzina (heather) Do it then. :~) I would say I wish you luck, but I don't. Cause I hate you. *flips hair and walks off* 8:10 Heozaki (jo) Grrrrr. 8:10 Pierzina (heather) Dyke. 8:10 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *notices Chef* uh... 8:10 Pierzina oops that wasn't supposed to be sent 8:10 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Jo! It's cool. 8:10 Heozaki (jo) Yeah, whatever. 8:10 Berryleaf (bridgette) We'll win today, okay? 8:11 Heozaki (jo) Okay, okay, now stop being soft. 8:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Jo and bridgette cofirmed 8:11 JRO123 (chef) now then, Chris is takin some kinda nancy boy beauty sleep, so I'll be running the challenge today. Give you babies a real challenge! (chris) NOW LISTEN UP (chef) * 8:11 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *mumbles* How about you give us some food for a real challenge...... 8:11 Heozaki (tammy) Ohhh!!! What kind of challenge will we be doing?! 8:11 JRO123 (chef) QUIET TUBBY 8:11 Pierzina (heather) Jo is an agressively jealous loser who's obsessed with me. Guess that's what happens when you're a sexually repressed freak with a tracksuit that smells like gym socks and rotten fish. 8:12 DegrassiFTW27 OOOOOOOOO DAYUM. 8:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) YES SIR! 8:12 JRO123 (chef) now, some of you may recognize the area, we are in. (chef) that is BECAUSE we are in the former sight, of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND. 8:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) *looks around* No...? 8:12 Berryleaf (Duncan) Didn't that place sink? 8:12 Pierzina (tom) I've never heard of that show in my life. Sounds like a MTV reject. 8:13 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) .....*eyes widen* 8:13 JRO123 (chef) ASTUTE OBSERVATION, DOUGHBOY. *jabs duncan in the gut* 8:13 Heozaki (jo) Conf: Heather has nothing on me. I could break her in half if I wanted to. Once she's gone, I'll make sure she ends this season with her Latino soft boy Aleejandro. 8:13 DegrassiFTW27 (SCOTT) IS FANG HERE? 8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (beth) *conf* I can't believe we're back on the island worst summer of my life! 8:13 Berryleaf (Duncan) Oof! 8:13 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *Conf* I just hope all of the toxicity is away! 8:13 Pierzina (heather) *crosses arms* Wow, sooooo nostalgic. *rolls eyes* 8:14 JRO123 (chef) now, im just gonna cut to the chase 8:14 Heozaki (tammy) I've never really been here before. Was it like a Kingdom? 8:14 JRO123 (chef) couple of the crew eggheads and i had been seeing tracks from some sort of massive crustacean for years on THE BEACH. 8:15 ShroomstagramUser (dj) massive crustacean? 8:15 Heozaki (jo) It can't be THAT big LeoCTallon3 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:15 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) A what now? 8:15 Pierzina (heather) Bigger than your chances of winning, that's for sure. 8:15 JRO123 (chef) you bet your ass, boy. some kind of old legend about wawanakwa mentioned it, had some sort of stupid long indian name. 8:15 Heozaki (tammy) I've heard about these crustaceans...on my game of Globe of Fightcraft 8:15 JRO123 (chef) we're just gonna call him robert 8:16 Berryleaf (bridgette) Don't be culturally insensitive, Chef. *crosses arms* 8:16 JRO123 (chef) now, our radar shows that something mighty big lives in the hellish depths of this here basin 8:16 Heozaki (jo) Cut to the chase, Chef. You old timers do nothing but make us wait 8:17 Pierzina (heather) I hate to agree with Jo. 8:17 JRO123 (chef) NO TALKING WHILE IM TALKING, BOY. 8:17 Pierzina (heather) So I won't. (heather) But hurry the heck up already! 8:17 Heozaki (jo) I'M A CHICK. 8:17 JRO123 (chef) yall are gonna dive down there, and bring him back (chef) whichever team gets him first, wins immunity 8:17 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) You're a girl? 8:18 Heozaki (jo) Yes you bimbo 8:18 JRO123 (chef) we got a bunch of supplies on deck, take whatever you need to capture this big SOB 8:18 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *looks at Lindsay* 8:18 Pierzina (heather) Wait, so you're asking us to RISK our lives jumping into this nauseatingly sick and possibly disease ridden waters, to find a dangerous and likely agressive folktale and bring it back to you? 8:18 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) so, we have to dive down there and get a giant crab? 8:18 JRO123 (chef) pretty much 8:18 Pierzina (heather) Hm. Not bad. 8:18 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) I wonder how fast we could do this if I go commando (troll) 8:18 JRO123 (chef) you want my advice? he's too big to handle underwater, y'all are gonna wanna lure him to the surface somehow 8:18 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) So who is going in first? 8:19 Heozaki (jo) You. *shoves Scott in the water* 8:19 Pierzina (heather) As reigning leader of the Scallywags, I command my team to get in line so I can form a game plan. 8:19 JRO123 (chef) and let me stress once again: THIS THING IS HUGE. 8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (linsday) *sees max* Hi are you a dwarf Oops sorry I meant short people 8:19 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Simple. Use Harold as fishing bait. 8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *(lindsay) 8:19 JRO123 (harold) what now? 8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * (lindsay) 8:19 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Nevermind, use Lindsay instead! 8:19 Heozaki (tammy) Yes Queen Heather! EEEEEE!!! 8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) for what? LeoCTallon3 has left the building. 8:19 JRO123 (chef) I mean, you might wanna put on a diving suit first 8:19 Pierzina (tom) Woah, woah, woah. I JUST gelled my hair this morning, and in those icky washrooms too. I am so NOT doing this. 8:19 JRO123 (chef) I dont care. 8:19 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Underwater mall of course 8:19 Berryleaf (Duncan) I liked the idea of using Harold better. At least Lindsay is nice to look at. 8:19 Pierzina (heather) Queen Heather? 8:19 JRO123 (harold) implying im not < 8:19 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Majority rules then 8:20 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *sputtering in the water* YOU WANT ME TO GO IN ALONE? 8:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) Mall! 8:20 Berryleaf (duncan) It's true, though. 8:20 JRO123 (harold) i mean, id be happy to dive down there. B) 8:20 Heozaki (tammy) Well you said you were the captain. You are the queen and I am your loyal magician! 8:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) *jumps in water* 8:20 JRO123 (harold) im glad you appreciate what an asset to this team I am. 8:20 Berryleaf (duncan) Why do you think all the chicks are drawn to me? I got the looks, man. *slicks hair back* 8:20 Heozaki (jo) No *jumps in* 8:20 Pierzina (heather) *grins evilly* Well, I mean, if you say so... 8:20 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Stop talking, more diving Harold! 8:20 JRO123 (harold) oh, brother. >.> *starts puttingon diving suit* 8:20 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) so, who's diving? 8:20 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Should we just wait up here for them to come back? 8:21 Pierzina (heather) As queen, you need to to start diving in and luring the crab to the shore. Use your gypsy magic or whatever. 8:21 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Alright, let's stay close then Jo 8:21 Heozaki (jo) Where do you think it's at Scott? (tammy) Your wish is my command! 8:21 Berryleaf (Bridgette) What's the plan guys? 8:21 JRO123 (harold) if you're so great duncan, you should go in with me (harold) or are you too chicken??? 8:21 Heozaki (jo) Well, we find this thing and beat it up Dawn fanboi has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:21 Berryleaf (duncan) Maybe I just don't feel like it. (duncan) Ever think of that, you wet noodle? 8:22 JRO123 (harold) BOK BOK BOK 8:22 Berryleaf (duncan) Shut up. 8:22 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) for your information, heather, I'm not a gypsy 8:22 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) What if the thing is huge! How are we gonna beat it? 8:22 JRO123 (chef) ALRIGHT SO HAROLD AND DUNCAN ARE DIVING FOR THE SCALLYWAGS 8:22 Pierzina (heather) Shut up, weird goth girl. 8:22 Heozaki (jo) But really though. We have Scott lure it out since he's a good baiter. It chases him around and we tie it up with anything we have around here 8:22 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 8:22 JRO123 (chef) I guess scott is going in alone. (chef) fine by me. 8:22 Dark Knight Rebirth tfw people jumped in too early 8:23 Berryleaf (Duncan) *rolls eyes* Whatever. Don't screw this up for me. 8:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lindsay) Woohoo yeah 8:23 Pierzina (heather) Just HURRY UP DUNCAN! YOU TOO HAROLD! IF YOU GUYS LOSE THIS I'M GOING TO KICK YOU BOTH WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE! 8:23 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I mean, as long as Scott's safety comes first. 8:23 Heozaki (jo) If needed, we can knock it out by throwing random stuff at it 8:23 JRO123 (chef) now the rest of you better start pumping them with oxygen, or else they gonna die real fast 8:23 Berryleaf (Duncan) I think I'd like that. ;) 8:23 Heozaki (jo) Yeah yeah, hey won't die *he 8:23 JRO123 (harold) wtf bro 8:23 Pierzina (tom) Honestly, I wouldn't mind if Scott got chewed up a bit. *files nails* 8:23 JRO123 (harold) thats just weird 8:24 Berryleaf (Duncan) Don't judge me. >.> 8:24 JRO123 (harold) uh so you're gonna make sure we dont drown, right heather 8:24 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Please no sharks......*gets one big breath and goes down in the water* 8:24 JRO123 (harold) I mean, I can trust you with that right 8:24 Heozaki (jo) We need Dwayne to start pumping oxygen (jo) Make yourself useful old timer 8:24 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *pumps oxygen to Harold* 8:24 Pierzina (heather) I don't promise anything except that I'll look sexy while doing it. *pushes Harold in* 8:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (fang) 8:24 JRO123 wrongteam berry 8:24 Berryleaf oops *Scott 8:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (fang) *shows up* 8:25 Berryleaf can I sub taylor 8:25 Heozaki (jo) Bridgette, you got any idea how to tie things up? Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max, Beth Scurvy Dogs - Scott, Dwayne, Zoey, DJ, Jo, Bridgette, Tom, Taylor 8:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (troll) 8:25 JRO123 (harold) gah! GOSH! *falls in water* yes you can sub taylor 8:25 Berryleaf ok Dawn fanboi has left the building. Dark Knight Rebirth has left the building. 8:25 JRO123 (harold) *dives under* 8:25 Berryleaf (Taylor) Can somebody get me an ice water? I'm literally burning in this heat! 8:25 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *starts observing around in the water, swimming as low as possible* 8:25 JRO123 (dwayne) *pumps oxygen, looking sad* 8:25 Pierzina (tom) Sister, we're surrounded by water... why don't you just go for a swim? 8:25 Berryleaf (taylor) *turns to Jo* Why don't you go play fetch, She-Hulk? 8:25 JRO123 (dwayne) come on, old man, get your head in the game...this is for your son 8:25 Heozaki (jo) Here's some water *throws a ton of sea water to Taylor's way* 8:26 Berryleaf (taylor) AHHHH!! You just RUINED my mascara! I spent hours getting it perfect! 8:26 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Do I dive for you, then? 8:26 Heozaki (jo) Now get to work! 8:26 Pierzina (tom) *chuckles* Ooh, cat fight. Right now, I'm pretty much doing nothing except adding sarcastic melodramatic commentary and hoping that my teammates don't catch on so I can float by without doing any actual work. :) 8:26 JRO123 (harold) *continues swimming downwards* 8:26 Berryleaf (Taylor) How about you get out of my face? 8:26 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) CONF: You'd think a "giant crustacean" would be easier to find than this 8:26 Pierzina (heather) Hurry UP, Grandpa glasses! 8:27 Berryleaf (bridgette) Whoa guys, let's not fight about this. 8:27 Heozaki JRO , are they supposed to just be looking Or what? 8:27 JRO123 (harold) *seemingly reaches bottom* 8:27 Berryleaf (duncan) *follows Harold* 8:27 JRO123 (harold) yo scott, you see anything 8:27 Berryleaf (duncan) Why would he tell us? He's on the other team, doofus! 8:28 JRO123 (harold) well, im getting confused, i dont see a giant crab anywhere 8:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (beth) go team 8:28 JRO123 (harold) thought i would ask >.> 8:28 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *gestures to Harold, shooing him away as he tries to carry on looking* 8:28 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) What's going on, down there? 8:28 Heozaki (Jo) Scott better not screw this up 8:28 Pierzina (heather) -_- 8:28 JRO123 *seafloor beneath them starts to rumble* Dawnfanboi450 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:28 JRO123 (harold) :O 8:28 Berryleaf (Taylor) Whatever. I'll just work on my tan. 8:28 Heozaki (tammy) Maybe there's a secret cave or something 8:28 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Hmm!? 8:29 Heozaki (tammy) BEGONE FOWL BEAST! 8:29 Berryleaf (taylor) *lays down and starts snoring* 8:29 Heozaki (jo) *rolls eyes* What the hell is that?! 8:29 JRO123 *giant crab claws emerge around dunc, scott, and harold (harold) nvm think we found him 8:29 Pierzina (tom) Sounds like a plan to me! *pulls out blowup tanning salon with an aluminum foil reflector, lemonade, and sunglasses* (tom) I ALWAYS go to the beach prepared. *slips on sunglasses and takes a sip of the lemonade* 8:30 Heozaki (jo) Alright team, we gotta get this thing tied up! 8:30 JRO123 *ground starts rising rapidly with all of them on top. they are actually standing on the crab* 8:30 Berryleaf (Duncan) Well grab a claw, man! (Duncan) *starts wrestling one of the crab claws* 8:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *awkwardly stares at talyor* 8:30 JRO123 (harold) *grabs onto claw, trying to stay balanced* Dark Knight Rebirth has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:30 Heozaki (tammy) We must all use our swords to stab it! 8:30 Pierzina (heather) What is TAKING them so long?! If they don't hurry, I'll make sure their lifespan doesn't last much longer. 8:30 Berryleaf (Duncan) Ha! This guy ain's so tought! *gets his arm trapped* 8:30 JRO123 (harold) gee, chef wasnt kidding! 8:31 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *Begins to hold onto the crab, doing his best to keep up* What the heck!? 8:31 Heozaki (jo) Someone hand me a suit 8:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) OH CRAP! *starts pumping* 8:31 Heozaki (jo) I'm going in 8:31 JRO123 *the crab breaches the surface, right beside the boat. It's like 30 feet wide* 8:31 Berryleaf (taylor) Hey useless indie chick with the weird hair! You're blocking my tan lines! 8:31 Heozaki (jo) WELL NEVERMIND 8:31 JRO123 (chef) HOLY SHIT, HES REAL?! LeoCTallon3 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:31 JRO123 (chef) I mean uh 8:31 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Wow. 8:32 JRO123 (chef) y'all know what to do! catch this thing! 8:32 Heozaki (jo) *Jumps onto it* (jo) This is way slippier than I expected 8:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *rolls her eyes* Whatever *moves* 8:32 JRO123 (dwayne) uh, uh, what do i do *runs around grabbing some fishing net* 8:32 Heozaki (jo) *falls into the water* 8:32 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *starts banging his fist on the crab* JO! You were talking about taking out the crab! Do it! 8:32 Heozaki (jo) Alright! *starts punching the crab* 8:32 JRO123 (harold) HARPOONS! grab some harpoons! *is getting tossed around* 8:32 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Jo! Are you okay? (Duncan) From where? 8:33 Heozaki (jo) I'm fine! Get this thing in a net now! 8:33 Pierzina (heather) *facepalm* 8:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Need any help Jo? 8:33 Pierzina (heather) I have to do EVERYTHING myself, don't I? *throws weapon (Harold's choice) at Harold* 8:33 JRO123 (chef) there are harpoons on deck 8:33 Heozaki (jo) Does anyone have some wood chips? 8:33 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *throws a net onto the crab* 8:34 Heozaki (jo) Dirt, or sand? 8:34 JRO123 (harold) SWEET *thrusts it downward* 8:34 Heozaki (jo) We can blind it and trap it 8:34 JRO123 (dwayne) blind it, huh (dwayne) lets see here... 8:34 Pierzina (tom) Wow, people are putting a lot of effort into the challenge. Can't say I relate. 8:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ATTACK THE EYE HAROLD 8:35 JRO123 (dwayne) *grabs some paint from the last challenge and tosses it at the crab's eyes* 8:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) IT HAS A SHELL FOR PETE'S SAKE 8:35 JRO123 (harold) *attacks the eye* 8:35 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *crab catches his arm* AH! GET IT OFF! 8:35 Heozaki (jo) NOW! (jo) BRIDGETTE USE THE NET 8:35 JRO123 *crab becomes blinded, and is flailing around causing massive waves and making the boat rock a ton* 8:36 Heozaki (jo) Help her out team! 8:36 JRO123 (dwayne) *tosses net to bridgette* QUICK 8:36 Berryleaf (bridgette) *throws the net to Jo* 8:36 Heozaki (jo) Scott! 8:36 JRO123 (harold) GAAAAAAAH *is starting to loose grip on the crab* 8:36 Heozaki (jo) *throws net to Scott* 8:36 Berryleaf (Duncan) Don't give up on me now, man! 8:36 Heozaki (jo) We should have it covered 8:36 Pierzina (heather) DON'T YOU DARE LET GO, HAROLD! I FREAKING SWEAR TO BUDHA! 8:36 JRO123 (harold) HEATHER! NET! 8:36 Heozaki (jo) NOW LET'S GO UNDERWATER 8:36 JRO123 (harold) QUICKCKCLYLYLYLYLY 8:36 DegrassiFTW27 (Scott) *begins putting it over* 8:37 Pierzina (heather) Urgh! *throws net to Harold* 8:37 Heozaki (jo) *swims underneath to close it up, and waits for Scott* 8:37 JRO123 (harold) *catches crab's claw in the net* 8:37 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *continues pumping the air for Jo and Scott 8:37 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *drops net down on his end* YES! 8:37 Berryleaf (taylor) *taps Heather on the shoulder* Excuse me? Do you MIND? Some of us are trying to tan here! 8:38 JRO123 (harold) hey, gang, i think we got him 8:38 Berryleaf (taylor) So get out of the way! 8:38 Heozaki (jo) *closes up the net* 8:38 JRO123 *crab is binded up by the net* 8:38 Berryleaf (taylor) *shoves Heather in the water* 8:38 Heozaki (jo) WE GET IT IN *GOT 8:38 Berryleaf (Bridgette) What now? 8:38 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* *chuckles at the thoguht of heather being thrown into the water. 8:38 Pierzina (heather) EXCUSE me? *starts fighting with Taylor* 8:38 JRO123 (chef) *launches hook into crab's shell, and pulls it up with cable* (chef) not bad, maggots 8:39 Heozaki (jo) We better win this 8:39 Berryleaf (taylor) *fights Heather* Let GO of me! 8:39 JRO123 (chef) gotta say, both teams did pretty well 8:39 Pierzina (heather) *rips out Taylor's extensions* 8:39 JRO123 (chef) suprisingly, there were no casualties 8:39 Heozaki (jo) Ha, nice 8:39 Berryleaf (taylor) AAAH!! MY EXTENSIONS! (taylor) *trips backwards into the water* 8:39 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Too bad Junior isn't here (troll) 8:39 Pierzina (tom) *laughs* (tom) Oh, too soon? 8:40 JRO123 (dwayne) OH GOD *breaks down in tears* 8:40 Berryleaf (taylor) CONF: *arms crossed* Today was SO not chipotle. *spits out a fish* 8:40 JRO123 (chef) WOULD YALL CALM DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS (chef) sheesh (chef) well, harold and duncan did well for the scallywags, everyone else just kinda sat around 8:41 Dark Knight Rebirth tfw they forgot to pump air 8:41 JRO123 (chef) Since the entire team worked together consistently...THE SCURVY DOGS ARE OUR WINNERS 8:41 Pierzina (heather) WHAT?! Seriously?! 8:41 Berryleaf (Bridgette) We did it! Yes! 8:41 JRO123 (harold) *groans* 8:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) WOO! 8:41 Heozaki (jo) YES! 8:41 Berryleaf (duncan) Oh come on man. 8:41 Pierzina (tom) Woot! Winning without putting in any effort. 8:41 JRO123 (harold) well, at least we got a kudos 8:42 Heozaki (jo) IN YOUR FACE YOU HAG! *points at Heather* 8:42 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Easy. *Falls over from exhaustion* 8:42 JRO123 (harold) >.> (dwayne) hey, how about that 8:42 Heozaki Alright Google Form coming in soon 8:42 JRO123 send me votes i guess oh yeah ^ google form 8:42 Berryleaf (taylor) I NEED a shower. *exits* 8:42 JRO123 Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max, Beth (chef) CHRIS 8:43 Pierzina (heather) UGH! *throws bucket on Jo and storms off* 8:43 Berryleaf lol who are cody and beth 8:43 JRO123 (chef) what the heck have you been doing this whole time >.> (chef) how'd you sleep through all that LeoCTallon3 has left the building. 8:44 JRO123 (chef) one of these days, chris, one of these days 8:44 Heozaki Beth is Rocky 8:44 JRO123 (chef) TO THE MOON 8:44 Heozaki and Cody got moved to Toast I have Tammy now 8:44 DegrassiFTW27 lmao i was meant to sub beth for rocky shit :dead: 8:44 JRO123 lmao eh rocky's fault for not showing up y'all wanna just pm me ur votes to make this quick 8:44 Heozaki Alright 8:44 Dark Knight Rebirth kk 8:44 Heozaki https://goo.gl/forms/DjCcAiJ4pt86vGBo2 The form is here Vote 8:45 Dark Knight Rebirth voted 8:45 JRO123 lel voted 8:45 Pierzina shouldn't we have like a post-challenge scene 8:45 JRO123 ye 8:45 Pierzina to like set up a departure 8:45 JRO123 go ahead and do it lmao u can say stuff whenever 8:45 Pierzina (heather) What was THAT? You guys made me look like a total embarassment out there. We lost to JO. 8:46 JRO123 (harold) oy, my aching back (harold) well, i mean. duncan and i were doing all the hard work 8:46 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Have you seen that she-beast? Of course we lost. 8:46 Berryleaf (duncan) What can I say? Some people didn't try as hard as the rest of us. 8:46 JRO123 (harold) didnt hear a thank you >.> 8:46 Pierzina (heather) *slams Harold on his back* We're gonna go on a LOSING streak if we don't do better, people! 8:46 JRO123 (harold) it's cool tho - OWWWWWWW (harold) GEEEEEEEZ 8:46 Berryleaf (duncan) I don't like him at all and he's a total dork. But I gotta go with Harold on this one. At least he did SOMETHING. (duncan) More than I can say about those 3. *motions to Beth, Cody, and Tammy* 8:47 Pierzina (heather) I did MUCH harder work than both of you. 8:47 JRO123 (harold) wow, thanks, duncan, that means alot (harold) :D 8:48 Berryleaf (duncan) Don't get your panties in a bunch just because some people sucked more than you did today. 8:48 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* I'm motioning towards Tammy 8:48 Pierzina (heather) Watching you both FAIL and do horrible at such a simple task. *checks nails* But I do agree that it's obvious that one of the less useless dorklings goes home. *more useless 8:48 Heozaki I'm missing 3 votes 8:48 Pierzina (heather) So, I'm voting Beth. She's ugly and jealous of me. 8:48 JRO123 (harold) conf: *is beaten up* well, we may not have won, but I think at least some of the team appreciates my contributions. people know im a competitor now, boi B) (beth) :O 8:49 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) what good does voting beth do? 8:49 JRO123 (beth) yeah! you're a big bully, Heather! 8:49 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) It gets rid of the fodder 8:49 Heozaki I'm missing Gwen 8:49 JRO123 (beth) FODDER! 8:49 Heozaki and 8:49 JRO123 (harold) yeah, idk. 8:49 Heozaki Lindsay 8:49 JRO123 (harold) not gonna take sideshere lindsay aitn voting this time voi boi subbed characters dont vote 8:50 Heozaki Okay Gwen then 8:50 Pierzina (lindsay) I say we vote for Tammy because her name starts with T and that reminds me of Tyler. I really miss Tyler. :( 8:51 JRO123 (harold) are you guys even a thing anymore 8:51 Pierzina (lindsay) Are you Tyler? 8:52 JRO123 (harold) ... (harold) if i say yes can we make out (troll) 8:52 Pierzina (heather) Whatever, the point is that, next time, I expect a BETTER result. I'm not letting Mrs. Man have her little parade for much longer. (lindsay) Ew, no! :/ *slaps Harold* 8:53 JRO123 (beth) Heather, people would like you more if you stopped being so bossy 8:53 Pierzina (heather) Beth, people would like you more if you didn't look like you were a victim of roadkill. 8:53 JRO123 (beth) I mean you're the one who always gets so happy when people think you're a good guy (beth) :O (beth) YOU BIG MEANIE 8:53 Heozaki Alright Votes are in JRO should be announcing them shortly 8:53 JRO123 (beth) well you look like a.... 8:54 Dark Knight Rebirth *gilded chris awards intro* 8:54 JRO123 (beth) PIMPLE BUTT 8:54 Pierzina (heather) I'm perfectly fine treating people how I want. *flips hair* 8:55 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: I'm a man whose lost it all. These insolent children will pay for hurting my boy. I will teach them the wisdom of an elder god! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 8:56 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Please, you don't look much better, heather 8:56 Heozaki (jo) Shut up loser! LeoCTallon3 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:56 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) with, what, 5 pounds of make up, at least? 8:56 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: *takes his meds* whew, dont know what got over me there. but yeah, im peeved about junior! Daddy's gonna win for you, buddy! LeoCTallon3 has left the building. 8:56 Heozaki (jo) Conf: See, I got my team in tip-top shape today, so my leadership skills are effective 8:57 JRO123 (harold) conf: yeah, i take back what i said about heather, she's pretty unbearable. But admittedly attractive. Uh, but dont tell anyone i said that, just being objective here :X (chef) ALRIGHT SCALLYWAGS LINE UP (chef) one of you is gonna walk the plank tonight (chef) probably with this stupid crab here, too. was gonna cook him up and treat y'all to a crab dinner, but looks like its toxic or something, idk 8:59 Pierzina (lindsay) Ooh, I hope I get a crusty crab. 8:59 Heozaki (tammy) NOT VICTORY! SAD! 8:59 JRO123 (chef) anyways, fish go to Duncan, Lindsay, Harold 8:59 Berryleaf (duncan) Sweet. 9:00 JRO123 (chef) Max, and Cody too 9:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) an excellent choice 9:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) yipee 9:00 JRO123 (chef) man, this team full of scrubs >.> 9:00 Pierzina (heather) You guys were the one that picked it! *rolls eyes* 9:01 JRO123 (chef) Heather, you get one too 9:01 Heozaki (chris) *walks into the scene* I'm back! Did you guys miss me? 9:01 JRO123 (chef) CHRIS 9:01 Pierzina (heather) *blows raspberry at Beth and slaps Max with the fish* No, not really. 9:01 JRO123 (chef) BOY, WHERE YOU BEEN 9:01 Heozaki (chris) I was taking a nap (chris) Being a host is hard work 9:02 JRO123 (chef) you didnt notice all that ruckus earlier?! (chef) whatever, you weird, man (chef) OUR BOTTOM THREE TONIGHT (chef) is GWEN, BETH, and TAMMY (chef) but Beth is the one whose out (troll) (chef) *tosses fish to gwen and tammy* 9:03 Heozaki (tammy) WHAT 9:03 Pierzina (lindsay) Oh no! Not Beth! :( (lindsay) She's my BFF. 9:03 Heozaki lol wtf was that JRO 9:03 JRO123 (beth) :O 9:03 Berryleaf (Duncan) Later. 9:03 Pierzina (lindsay) What am I gonna do without you, Beth? 9:04 JRO123 (beth) i am shocked and appalled (beth) lindsay u didnt talk to me this whole time :( (beth) i thought you were mad about something ;( 9:04 Pierzina (lindsay) Oh no. I just forget how to speak American sometimes. :) 9:05 JRO123 (chef) alright, you've said your goodbyes. *chucks beth overboard with a sick overhead toss* 9:05 Pierzina (lindsay) *gasps* That was totally rudesies! 9:05 Heozaki (chris) WHAT AN ELIMINATION! 9:05 JRO123 (chef) *starts pushing the crab off, struggling as he does so* yeah, yeah whatever...THATS ALL THE TIME WE GOT, FOLKS 9:05 Heozaki (chris) Another one down (chris) 16 to go (chris) STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHO GOES NEXT ON... 9:06 JRO123 (chef) oh you taking the outro, i see how it is >.> 9:06 Heozaki (chris) TOTAL! (chris) DRAMA! (Chris) SEVEN SEAS! 9:06 Pierzina good episode 9:06JRO123---------END------